Brittana Shorts
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: A series of one shots about Brittana (occasionally including other side pairings) that I've felt the need to write for various reasons. A combination of crossovers, AUs, future fics, canon fics and everything in between. M for language and adult topics. I will consider writing any prompts given to me. Merged with 'Brittana Crossovers'.
1. Harry Potter Crossover

**Title: **K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author: **Alex Ryzlin Gold

**Fandom: **Glee/Harry Potter

**Pairing/s: **Brittana, Faberry, past Finchel

**Rating: **Mature (swearing, non-descriptive mentions of sex)

**Warnings: **Voyeurism

**Spoilers: **None

Brittany and Santana had snuck out of their respective dorms and had met in their usual meeting place; the prefects bathroom. They use to meet in the room for requirement, but Brittany would often end up in a room full of plush unicorn and fluffy kittens instead of whatever room Santana was in, simply due to a stray thought. Brittany wasn't stupid or anything (in fact she was one of the top students in her house and Brittany was in Ravenclaw which was saying something), but thinking of Santana made her think of other awesome things. So, unicorns and kittens. And sometimes ducks.

They met up in the prefect's bathroom instead. Santana supplied a vial each of an invisibility potion. They drank half of a vial before tucking the vials into a small wooden box which then disappeared into Santana's pocket. They didn't want a repeat of the time the vials were trodden on (their robes had been flung to the ground) and they had to sneak back into their dormitories without the aid of invisibility. They had been caught by Professor Sylvester, the head of Slytherin and Brittany had been given detention (Santana had to, but that was after she argued with her Transfiguration teacher specifically to get one seeing as Sylvester played clear favourites). Since then the wooden box had been a constant in their midnight trysts.

Brittany pulled out her wand and quickly cast an invisibility spell on both her own clothes and Santana's. Reaching her hand out, Brittany managed to grab Santana's hand even while invisible.

They made their way down stairs, through a courtyard and around the side of the castle towards the Forbidden Forrest. The Forbidden Forrest was, obviously, forbidden, but Brittany and Santana had spent a lot of time exploring it since their first year, and now that they were sixth years they practically had the placed mapped out. They had even made their own lean-to for their get togethers.

A lean-to that was in use.

Santana froze, staring at the two bodies moving together in_ their_ lean-to. Heads were thrown back, mouths open as hands moved over bodies. Santana felt Brittany press her front into Santana's back, and cold lips pressed against her ear as Brittany spoke.

"There's two someone's in our spot."

Santana nodded. Her fists clenched.

"And they're both girls."

Santana paused for a second, taking in the shape of the figures in their lean-to. Brittany was right. Both of them definitely had boobs. As if to prove this revelation, a soft moan was heard.

"Rach…. please…"

"Yes, Quinn."

Santana's eyebrows shot up. Rachel Barbra Berry, the most annoying (and the shortest) Slytherin to ever grace the house was having sex with Lucy Quinn Fabray, one of Santana's childhood friends and one of Brittany's house mates. Well that was unexpected. At least it was a step up for both of them. Santana didn't understand the attraction to Finn Hudson that both of them seemed to have suffered from.

"And the invisibility potions are going to wear off soon. So unless you want to waste our night watching, which I'm not all together against though we will need to drink more potion so they don't see us, we need to go."

Santana nodded and pulled Brittany with her as the headed out of the forest and back to the castle. They had picked the forest because it added a sense of excitement to the night, but the Room of Requirement would do just as fine if they both entered at the same time. Though there would be the odd stuffed unicorn.

Only this time they'd need to run through the halls to get there because the invisibility potion as wearing off and they didn't want to get caught. They were a floor away from the Room of Requirement when the potion did finally wear off, and Brittany quickly cast the spell to make their robes reappear (after Brittany spent a moment taking in Santana's naked ass) seconds before Professor Bieste came around the corner and spotted them. They got detention. But detention wasn't even the worst part.

The next night, Brittany and Santana found themselves in Professor Sylvester's office polishing trophies for some Quidditch competition from another school with none other than Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Santana hadn't stopped glaring at them, and eventually, it got to Quinn.

"What is it Lopez?"

"This is your fault."

"How in the world is it _my _fault?"

"Oh," Santana sneered. "I don't think it's just _your _fault. I blame Berry's too. If you two hadn't decided to sneak out and use _our_ spot, Brittany and I would have never been caught."

Rachel sat up straight and glared at Santana. "Your spot? We were caught in the Great Hall. How is that your spot?"

"Not the Great Hall, Hobbit. The lean-to in the Forbidden Forest. We made that, therefore it's ours. And not only do you use _our spot_ you got _caught_. If that lean-to gets destroyed I'll make you pay."

"You can't claim trees, Santana."

"Oh my god."

Santana grinned at Quinn. Obviously she had realized the implications of Santana's words before Rachel had. Quinn turned to Rachel, but before she could explain that Santana and Brittany had seen them, Brittany starting singing softly as she polished the tip of a trophy.

"Rachel and Quinnie, under the trees, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes sex, then comes marriage, then comes more sex in a thestral drawn carriage."

Rachel gaped at her as Santana burst into laughter. Quinn glared at her house mate, her face turning red.

"Brittany!"

Santana couldn't wait for Brittany or herself (maybe both) to become a prefect and get a room separate from the other girls in their house. Maybe then they'd stop getting caught.

/-/-/-/-/

**So, this is the first in a series of crossover one-shots focusing mainly on Brittana. I AM TAKING PROMPTS. So please review or message me with them. The only requirement is that they are crossovers, and Brittana. You can be as detailed or as vague as you want. I'm sorry to say that if I don't know the crossover, I won't write it. I also probably won't get to everyone's prompts, sorry.**

**I'm a gamer, so you can throw some game prompts in, and I'm willing to do something like mythology too.**

**I won't do R or NC-17 prompts either, sorry. This story is pretty much the extent to what I will do.**

**So get prompting!**


	2. Photos

**Title: **Photograph

**Author: **Alex Ryzlin Gold

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing/s: **Brittana

**Rating: **Mature (swearing, non-descriptive mentions of sex)

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers: **None

Santana hadn't known what to expect when she entered Brittany's room without knocking. Brittany was always active, even in her sleep she moved around, so when Brittany's mum said that Brittany was having her quiet time, Santana hadn't had any idea what Brittany would be doing that was quiet. She found Brittany sitting on the floor in the middle of her room. There were photo albums scattered all over the floor, and dozens of photos had been picked out and scattered in the spaces between albums.

Brittany was staring down a photo held in her hands. Santana shut the door softly and smiled down at her girlfriend. Brittany was still staring blankly at the photo.

"Hey Britt."

Nothing. Santana frowned and knelt next to Brittany. As soon as her hand touched Brittany's shoulder, Brittany jerked and glanced around the room quickly.

"Oh, Santana. Hi. You scared me."

"I noticed. What were you doing?" Santana said, peering down at the old photograph of her and Brittany's first day at kindergarten.

"I was having quiet time. I love this day. You're so cute."

Santana grinned. "I dunno. There's this blonde cutie that just out shines me.

Brittany giggled and placed the photo back in an album. She started to pack all the photos up, slipping them back into the plastic sleeves with ease and familiarity.

"Do you do this often?"

Brittany nodded. "At least once a week; if I don't it starts becoming harder to go in."  
"Go in?"

"Yeah."

"Go in where?"

Brittany gave Santana a weird look. "The photos of course."

"I .. don't know what you're talking about."

Brittany frowned slightly. "I didn't know you couldn't do it, otherwise I'd have taken you a long time ago."

"Brittany, what are you talking about?"

Brittany shifted through her albums and pulled out a photo of a young Lord Tubbington with a red and green bow tied around his collar.

"Do you remember this?"

Santana nodded. "Of course."

"Good."

Brittany looked up at Santana and grabbed her hand. She could feel the pulse through her body that meant it was starting. Santana stared at her questioningly for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she tried to jerk away from the glowing blue eyes Brittany was suddenly sporting. But Brittany had a firm hold on her wrist. Brittany turned her gaze to the photo and Santana's vision started to turn dark.

/-/-/-/-/

Santana knew this room. It was the Pierce's living room; except everything was wrong. The walls were pale yellow, not the cream colour Mr. Pierce had insisted on a few years ago when the house was renovated. The carpet was a hideous blue, burnt in a few places from where Brittany and her sister had decided to light fireworks inside. But that had happened years ago, and had actually been the reason Mrs. Pierce had demanded the house get renovated. She didn't want to deal with burnt carpet or crayoned walls any more.

That wasn't the strangest thing though. Sitting in one corner of the room was a large Christmas tree. Santana remember that tree. She had helped to decorate it years ago. Brittany had loved it because the angel of top was actually a cat, and the tree was so heavily covered in tinsel that the green had pretty much disappeared. Sitting at the base of the tree was a young blonde girl and a young brunette girl. Santana recognized them both. One of them was her after all, and there was no way she wouldn't recognize Brittany. They were searching through the presents under the tree, pushing them into piles depending on who they belonged to. She remembered this; they had been seven and Brittany had been really sure she was getting a kitten for Christmas (she did, and she let Santana name him) and wanted to free it from it's paper and bow wrapped cage as soon as possible. The young girls wouldn't find a kitten. Mr. Pierce would go out and pick it up from their next door neighbor in two hours when he woke up.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, pulling her attention away from the younger versions of them and back to the teenage Brittany that had apparently made this happen.

"Brittany, where are we?"

"In the photo, where else?"

Santana had a lot of questions. How did you do this? How long have you been able to do this? What the fuckery? How is this even possible? What's happening? How often do you do this? Can we touch anything, or just watch? If we can touch things, I have a photo of you I would mind visiting, what do you think?

Instead she nodded and watched young Brittany shake one of her presents. It was okay because Brittany was here and apparently had experience with this. Young Brittany and Santana were pretty damn cute after all.

Okay, no.

"Brittany, how the hell are we in a photograph?"

"Duh. I'm magic."


	3. Left Behind Club

**Title: **Left Behind Club

**Author: **Alex Ryzlin Gold

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing/s: **Brittana

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers: **4x05 'The Break Up'

**So, I decided to try my hand at re-writing/editing/adding to a scene in 4x05 and this is what happened.**

It was, at the very least heartbreaking for Santana to see Brittany point to the tiny hyperventilating Asian girl and essentially tell her that was how she felt. She knew Brittany wasn't angry even though she was close to yelling. Brittany had always had trouble with expressing herself via words and this was just the easiest way she knew how to get her point across. So Santana did what she knew Brittany needed her too do. She stepped forward and pulled Brittany into a tight hug that Brittany quickly returned. She didn't want to have this conversation, this emotive moment, in a room full of people, but the situation was lending its self to it, and really what other choice did Santana have? She wasn't going to let Brittany stew in this ball of loneliness any longer than she already had.

"I get it Britt-Britt, I do. I know how you feel and it sucks."

Almost petulantly, Brittany shook her head. "No you don't."

"Yes, I do. You feel like everyone else is so far away, and that there's nothing you can do to change things because you're such a tiny part of this world and everything else is so big. So you try and think that things happen for a reason, but we both know they don't."

Santana's breath hitched. She couldn't cry, because then Brittany would, though it may have been too late if the little tremors racking Brittany's body were any indication.

"Things happen because people let them and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I let you believe that you were left behind, and I'm so sorry that sometimes I can't be here for you even though I should be and even when I am it's not enough. I can't hug you over Skype or kiss away your tears and it kills me."

Santana broke the hug and took Brittany's face in her hands. She leaned in and did exactly as she had said, and kissed away Brittany's tears.

"I love you, Santana. I love you so much and it hurts that you're so far away and that you're not there when I need you. I need you, I always need you." Brittany laid a hand on Santana's chest, over her heart. "It hurts here and it doesn't stop hurting until you're back. It's hard to be a cheerleader when I don't feel very cheery."

Santana read between the lines. It's hard to be Brittany when you don't have Santana and vice versa. It wasn't something either of them had really been forced to do since they met and it was hard.

_I've been afraid of changing, 'cause I built my life around you._

"I know Britt, and trust me that I'm missing you just as much as you're missing me. It hurts you and it hurts me too; but just like you helped me when my _abuelita_ left me I'm going to help you. We're going to work something out because I love you too, and I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I've been a pretty lousy girlfriend so far, but that stops now. I love you so much Brittany and a three hour drive is not going to change that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and screw the world, that's never going to change. Let's go home Britt."

Brittany nodded and allowed herself to be led out of Breadstix. They needed to talk some more and figure out how to be in a long distance relationship. They were _Brittany and Santana_. Screw what everyone else said about high school romances and long distance relationships, they were _Brittany and Santana _and they would last because there was no other option.


End file.
